


Sing Your Questions to Sleep

by CupidStrikes



Series: Keith Week 2016 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: After the fall of the Castle of Lions, Pidge finds Keith on the training deck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> September 30th: Friendship/Love | Supernovas
> 
> Wow this is late and I'm not super happy with it, but "finished, not perfect" and all that. Supernovas actually falls over into Day 6 more, which is coming...hopefully on time.
> 
> Italics are Morning Tide – Poets of the Fall

**Sing Your Questions to Sleep**

  


_Rise with me now  
And we’ll walk to the shore._

  


It's nearly a full day since the battle for the Castle of Lions. Lance is due to come out of the healing pod any time soon, Coran assuring them that the last few hours were the most vital, and Pidge finds herself restless. Shiro and Hunk stand vigilant in the pod room. They all had at first, each of them unwilling to be the first to leave, until Keith slipped out during the night. None of them question it, and Pidge watches him leave and understands why.

  


She is the second to leave; restless still from adrenaline, and feeling like she'll need a week to go over the events of the previous day and file away anything useful. Standing there and watching Lance in that pod feels too much like being in a hospital. She goes back to her room first, but is too restless to do anything but pace as every little detail comes back to her in stereo, and it is the memory of Shiro's screams that finally drive her into seeking out a distraction from her own mind.

  


Shiro is out; Pidge knows he doesn't hold what had happened against her, told her to do as much, but right now the thought of seeing him, alone, makes her insides shrivel up.

  


Hunk is a possibility, but he has worries of his own, and Pidge won't pull him away from his work on fixing the castle so that they can return to the Balmera. It's a tangible and urgent thing, and so that leaves just one other Paladin.

  


Pidge finds Keith on the training deck.

  


He's in the middle of a simulation, so she settles up against the wall and watches Keith take on the hologram. There is a odd grace in the way he moves, despite the stiff, short jabs he is making, and Pidge thinks to herself that he could have easily had a nifty career as a dancer, if she thought he might have the patience for such a thing. When Keith calls off the gladiator, she takes her cue and knocks on the glass, lifting a hand in greeting when he looks up. There is a pause, and she wonders if he'll even come, all things considered, then Keith's sword flickers out and he holsters his Bayard, wiping sweat from his forehead as he approaches the door.

  


Pidge holds out a bottle of Altean nutrient water as a peace offering for disturbing him. Keith eyes the murky grey liquid suspiciously, but takes the bottle with muttered thanks and twists the cap off.

  


“Did you come to say you're leaving again?”

  


Pidge looks up abruptly, but Keith's expression is neutral and when he looks up at her there is the faint hint of a smile curling at one corner of his mouth. She shakes her head, smiling back, and watches as Keith goes over to one of the nearby benches and flops down onto it. He pats the space beside him and after several seconds of deliberation Pidge joins him, keeping a healthy foot or so between them.

  


“I meant what I said. My place is here,”

  


Keith nods, scratching at the back of his neck and both of them are quiet. Pidge shifts as she fights to find something to fill the empty space.

  


“You did great back there.”

  


She hadn't expected him to speak first and Pidge sits up straighter, startled, and it takes several long seconds for her to find her voice and make it work for her, but Keith is continuing, taking her silence for disbelief or suspicion.

  


“I know Shiro already said it but...thanks,”

  


Keith nods, the movement stiff and looking almost forced. She grins and reaches over, grabbing Keith's nearest shoulder and giving it an affectionate shake, and then a squeeze. She has watched Shiro do it enough to know the basics of the gesture and she hopes it's just a little bit close to being as warm and friendly as Shiro's.

  


“Anything for my family.”

  


Keith's mouth twists downwards and Pidge finds herself shifting a little closer. He doesn't try to move away or dislodge her hand, and, emboldened, she continues.

  


“Hey, maybe we're better off talking about it y _ou_ meant what you said or not.”

  


She's grinning and it only widens at the irritated little frown Keith responds with.

  


Pidge closes the final gap and nudges her shoulder against Keith's, then breaks eye contact to stare out of the window opposite. She doesn't take notice of the pinpricks of light beyond the glass, and closes her eyes after a moment tucking her hand behind her head. Her tongue itches in her mouth to say something, anything, even if just meaningless ramble, but....but Pidge accepts that she doesn't know Keith very well (and the logical part of her brain supplies that it's unlikely she ever will, but the emotional part wants so very hard to _try_ ), but she knows it will only serve to irritate his temper.

  


“You said everyone in the universe had a family. Would you tell me about yours? The one back on Earth.”

  


Pidge doesn't turn her head, but watches Keith from the corner of her eye, and she is witness to the flicker of something across his face that makes his eyes narrow and his lip curl just the slightest bit before Keith is all nonchalance again.

  


“Nothing to tell.”

  


Pidge smiles and takes her had back, resting it in her lap as she thinks of the words before settling on:

  


“Well, it looks like you're stuck now. With us, I mean. Two annoying younger brothers, a cool older brother, and a sister. Er, if you want to, that it. We won't force you.”

  


She nods too fast, and thinks that if Keith wasn't convinced before he sure as hell isn't now. She sits up and makes to leave but a hand on her shoulder stops her, and when she looks back at Keith he is smiling. It's faint, but he's trying and for Pidge that's enough.

  


“I guess you'll do.”

  


_Won’t you come with me and hear the ocean sigh?_  
 _And if to its depths it called us by our names_  
 _Won’t you sail to the shore with me?_  
  


 


End file.
